Magic and Courage Or Courage and Magic?
by AnnCarter
Summary: Everyone knows the dark haired young man who serves the King. His name is Merlin, and he's a very nice man, so everyone says. But why does he all of a sudden call himself Arthur? And why does the King cooperate, and keeps saying he's Merlin? Post "The Secret Sharer", pre "Lancelot Du Lac" S4 fic .


**Name:** Magic and Courage... Or Courage and Magic?  
**Writer: **Ann.  
**Fandom:** Merlin.  
**Rating:** PG13.  
**Main Characters:** Merlin, King Arthur Pendragon, Guinevere, Morgana, Gaius and Agravaine.  
**Summary:** Everyone knows the dark haired young man who serves the King. His name is Merlin, and he's a very nice man, so everyone says. But why does he all of a sudden call himself Arthur? And why does the King cooperate, and keeps saying he's Merlin?  
**Timeline:** Season 4, somewhere after "The Secret Sharer", but before "Lancelot Du Lac".  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, the places etc. All rights for them reserved to Merlin Creators and BBC.  
**Others:** Not the best name I could find, but I think it does the job nicely. If you have any better ideas you're more than welcome to suggest them.  
By the way, I know it could've been _really _fun in Season 3, with Uther still around and everything, but it really fit here.

_In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young man.  
His name... Merlin._

* * *

**Chapter 1-** If The Mountain Won't Come...  
It was early morning in the great city of Camelot. The lower town was not yet up and about, but most people of the citadel were. The sun just came out, yet most servants were already running around the palace, cooking, doing the laundry or cleaning. A few were holding trays of food that will be brought to their masters, whoever they were.  
One of them had a particularly long morning. Knowing the young King is supposed to be up by now for an early council meeting, his dark haired servant, known by the name Merlin to all, was holding a pack of clothes on one hand, a tray on the other and a knife Arthur told him to sharpen in his belt. He was moving around quickly, trying not to run into anyone. Running into another servant was the last thing the servant needed.  
He was happy to see Arthur was already up as he entered his chambers. The blond, well build man turned to look at him as he put the tray on the table and hurried to put the clothes on the bed. "Merlin," He nodded briefly at him. "Nice of you to join us," He added, and only then Merlin noticed the other man in the room, a dark haired man who wore clothes at the same color.  
"Sire," Merlin nodded briefly at Agravaine before turning back to Arthur. "You should eat, Sire. You have a meeting in an hour."  
Arthur didn't look at him." I know," He replied. "I need you to tell the council I'll be late." Looking up at his uncle he added, "Thank you, Uncle." The older man just bowed his head slightly and left.  
"What's going on?" Merlin already knew that thoughtful, slightly concerned tone. He's heard it in his friend's voice more time than he would have liked. Usually when he spoke like that something bad happened, especially these days since he became the King. Merlin never liked it.  
Arthur thought for another moment before answering. "There has been number of incidents in the western borders," He said quietly.  
"Isn't it a matter for the council?" Merlin asked, looking at Arthur carefully.  
Arthur nodded, looking up at Merlin, and the young warlock could see just how worried his friend was. "It is," He said, putting the parchment in his hand on the table near the window. Knowing him almost too well, Merlin hurried to make sure the bath water was hot enough as Arthur turned to the screen, starting to take off his shirt. "It would be. But they happen in places only few know of. And they're not regular incidents," He added thoughtfully. "Magic is involved."  
"You think it's Morgana?" Merlin's voice was normal, but he could feel his heart beating a bit faster, as memories from his short time with Morgana came back to him. He knew it wasn't him who told her everything about Camelot, but he couldn't help but feel slightly bad for not exposing her. Arthur could've killed her. Hell, _he_ could've killed her, why wait for Arthur?  
Arthur seemed unaware of that. "I'm sure it's Morgana. And the traitor," He added, mentioning him for the first time since the Gaius incident. "But it doesn't make sense. Who can it be? There is no one man in Camelot who would do that, not one who knows everything." He stopped for a moment, and Merlin almost thought he should say something, when Arthur spoke again. "Is the water hot enough?"  
Merlin quickly put his finger in the bathtub, and hurried to pull it back and pour cold water inside. "It is," He replied shortly. Arthur came outside and hurried into the bathtub, leaving the towel behind. "What are you going to do?" Merlin asked quietly.  
Arthur looked up at him, face serious. "We'll have to find Morgana."

* * *

"This is insane!"  
Arthur, standing outside in the castle yard, looked at Merlin with a slightly amused look. He was standing by his brown horse, who was the first in two lines. The others, Knights of Camelot, were already sitting on the backs of their horses, waiting for Arthur to give the order to ride. The King himself tried to give the order more than once, but was interrupted every time by none other than Merlin, who kept telling him how insane it was.  
"Yes, you said that already," Arthur replied, sounding amused. Merlin fought the need to role his eyes. "So unless you have something new to say-"  
"You can't do this." Merlin cut him off.  
Arthur turned to him again, a slightly irritated look on his face now. "Merlin, I can and I _will_ do this. Now, it you'll just bring me my sword-"  
Merlin jumped forward, almost falling, as Arthur tried to snatch the sword. He kept moving back as Arthur kept trying to get it, trying to think of a way to force Arthur to take him with him. If he couldn't convince him to stop, he has to come with him. Of course, he would follow them if he had to, but he wanted Arthur to know he was there.  
"Just... let me come with you," He blurted.  
Arthur stopped in front of him, looking slightly surprised. Really, he should have learned by now. "Why?" Was all he asked.  
"You'll get in trouble without me," Merlin joked, looking into his friend's blue eyes. "Please, Arthur," He said quietly, so quiet only Arthur could hear him. He wasn't sure he wanted the Knights to hear every word they say.  
Arthur frowned, but then nodded. "I'll need a good servant," He said, and Merlin smiled. "Get ready. We'll leave as soon as possible."  
Merlin just nodded and ran to his chambers.

* * *

"Are you sure we'll find something?" Merlin looked around him at the trees and bogs, then at Arthur, who was looking forward, probably trying to ignore him. "It seems like we're in the middle of nowhere. Besides, if Morgana knows we're here, don't you think she would be gone by now? Or at least-"  
"Merlin?" Arthur cut him off, turning to look at him.  
"Yes?"  
"Shut up."  
Merlin opened his mouth to response, then closed it, an "I-should-have-known" look on his face. "Yes, Sire," He murmured.  
It was their fourth day here, and Merlin, as he knew some of the Knights were, was growing tired. There was nothing in these woods, other than a handful of Knights that were sent there a few years earlier. If there was anything else there, it most certainly disappeared by now. He could sense that Arthur was also close to giving up and returning to Camelot, though he knew the King would never admit it.  
But it wasn't just that. They started their patrols early in the morning and returned to the outpost late in the evenings, and after three days like that, even Arthur was a bit tired. Merlin, of course, was the most tired of them all. And the most irritated. And the most irritating, Arthur would add.  
Just as he was about to speak again, despite Arthur's mood, he felt something. It wasn't a feeling an ordinary man would sense, only a sorcerer. He glanced up, recognizing the sense as the sense of someone who has magic. It was like the Cup of Life, just much stronger, as the origin of those spells on the Cup were sorcerers. And there was only one sorcerer, or rather, sorceress, who would be here right now, thanks to some help from Arthur's beloved Uncle.  
Searching around him, Merlin opened his mouth to say a spell, when he heard a whisper on his side. It took him seconds to recognize those words as a spell, and he hurried to mumble a spell himself. Arthur didn't seem to notice, not until a tree went on flames nearby. He immediately turned to that direction, pulling hiis sword out as he rode to that place as fast as he could. Merlin hurried after him, already whispering another spell that'll force Morgana out of her hideout.  
The moment he finished the spell, he felt something hitting him. He could hear screams, horses and clashes of swords, but there was one voice he couldn't hear. "Arthur," He breathed out, trying to get up and stop the dizziness at the same time. Gaius would have said it's silly, but he had no choice. He had to find Arthur.  
It took him a moment to realize he was finally sitting. It took him another moment to feel a blade in his side, stuck in a rather dangerous angle. He tried to open his eyes, but as the dizziness returned, he quickly closed them, deciding it's for the best. He moved forward, searching for his friend on the ground. "Arthur?" He whispered, blurrily noticing there was something strange about his voice. "Arthur?"  
He realized what the problem was when his own voice replied, sounding just as he remembered it. There was nothing strange about it, except for the words it said. "Merlin? What on earth is going on?"


End file.
